A Fine Line
by jillmarie724
Summary: Rose Weasley has always been told that there is a fine line between love and hate. Both are passionate emotions, and can be flipped at almost any time. Scorpius Malfoy never thought he would love. But when it came to hate, he had many stories. Neither exp


Rose sat reading her Hogwarts letter in excitement. She had been made Head Girl! Of course everyone had told her she would be, but to see it for real in Professor McGonagall's loopy, emerald handwriting was a dream come true.

"Mum, Dad, Hugo!" she yelled, running out into the foyer of Potter Manor. "Aunt Ginny, Uncle Harry! Al, James, Lily! Teddy, Victoire!" Rose kept yelling out the names of her family until she ran into her brother, and fell to the ground.

"Hugo! Guess what?" Rose squealed, pulling herself up. "I'm Head Girl! I'm Head Girl!"

Hugo rolled his eyes. "Of course you are Rosie. No one else at our school would care enough to be Head Girl."

Rose slapped her brother and ran off to tell her mother, who would actually care.

At dinner that night, everyone was congratulating Rose on her success of being named Head Girl. After desert, Teddy Lupin pulled the young girl out into the hall.

"Hey Rosie, congrats on Head Girl. You'll be great." Teddy flashed Rose a smile and his turquoise hair sparkled, which meant he was up to something.

Rose laughed. "What do you want Teddy?" she asked her 'cousin.' She knew he was up to something and she wanted to know what it was. Rose noticed the glint in Teddy's brown eyes and the goofy smile on his face and squealed. "Oh my god! Are you going to-"

Rose was quickly cut off by Teddy clamping his hand over her mouth. He nodded his head and released Rose.

Rose squealed in delight and hugged her 'cousin.' Tonight would be the most exciting night of the summer, and she couldn't wait. "What can I do?" she whispered. Rose was the most excited she had been all year, including earlier that morning. Teddy had confided in her a little over a year ago that he planned to propose to Victoire, but he had yet to do so.

"Here's what I need you to do..." Teddy began, and pulled Rose further away from the door.

Rose ran back into the dining room about half an hour later. "Hey Victoire?" she asked, approaching her cousin hesitantly. "Can you help me with something?"

The blonde eyed her young cousin and excused herself from the table. The two went up to Lily's room, where Rose was staying, and sat down on the bed.

"Alright girlie, what's up?" Victoire asked, a little surprised at the hesitance coming from the girl next to her.

Rose took a deep breath and turned to face Victoire. "Well, since I'm going back to school next week, I need to talk to someone who's going to understand me. You see, there's this guy, and..." Rose began her hour long story about a made-up object of her affections. She was actually quite proud of herself. Rose looked towards the window and saw Teddy in the garden, giving her a thumbs up. Rose got up, and telling Victoire that she would be right back, she left the room.

It had been an hour since Teddy had sent Rose off to distract his girlfriend, and he felt that he was finally ready. The young man reached into his pocket and felt the small, black velvet box. He took a deep breath and sent a thumbs-up to the window above him. When he saw the flash of red hair in the window of the next room he bended down and grabbed a fistfull of pebbles from Ginny's garden. He knew she wouldn't mind. After all, he had grown up in this house. He then stepped back and proceeded to cast them one after the other at Lily's window.

Victoire was sitting in Lily's room, wondering what had gotten into her cousin. Since when did Rose care what boy's thought of her? Her thoughts were interrupted by a knocking at the window. Victoire rose from the bed and opened the window to see Teddy standing in her Aunt Ginny's beautifully lit garden. She couldn't help but laugh at her boyfriend. Teddy could be so romantic at times. He beckoned her down, and Victoire quickly made her way down two flights of stairs and out the back door to the garden.

"Teddy..." she trailed off, when she saw that he was now sitting on the stone bench by the fountain, a bouquet of dark-red helleborine, her favorite wild flower that only grew up in Northern Scotland, in his hand.

Teddy stood swiftly and placed a kiss on his girlfriend's hand, handing her the flowers. "Victoire," he began softly, leading her to the bench. The girl took a seat and Teddy sank down on one knee, taking his girlfriend's left hand in his own. "I've loved you for years, you complete me; I can't even imagine a life without you."

Tears began to well in Victoire's eyes as Teddy continued his speech. "I love you Victoire, and I always will love you. My question for you now, Victoire Gabrielle Weasley-will you make me the happiest man alive and be my wife?"


End file.
